halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sgt.johnson
Ouch Did that hurt? I hope I won't have to get mine pulled. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Wakes is the primary intelligence support, in order to provide continuity for Azure Dawn. I suppose White can be his secondary and just talk on the radio. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC) 0.0 Oh snap. Bleh. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Nathaniel White Hey quick question; I was under the impression that Wakes and White would provide off-site control and intelligence? I had some dialogue planned out for the two to develop both of our characters that way; I'm definately amenable to discussion, but I'd think the reason that the Rangers were sent in the first place was because they lost NAVSPECWAR; I wouldn't think that they'd already establish mission control there, or else White could walk outside into the street and see where all the UNSC commandos went for lunch. =P Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :???? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::We should discuss White / Wakes more some other time and get things sorted out. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) New Image I put a new image in The Beast. You have to check it out! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) IRC How do you get to halo fanon's IRC? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 05:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Arnold Leroy Lewis III Reasonable. Definitely, sure. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wardog Invite Gruntipedia Hey, just saw that message H3 sent to you. Heh, he banned me already for harrasment, laughable. Anyway just wanted to clear things up. Well, first of all, I didn't harrass him on the IRC or at UnHalo, look at the messages on his talk page I sent him, don't look like harrasment to me. You should have seen the messages he sent me though, nasty stuff. He abuses his administrator powers to ban me just because I was trying to make a point. Those messages on UnHalo weren't as bad as those he sent me on the IRC, heh, if only I could show you those... The irony is that I fight to protect people from harrasment and I got bannned for it, that's the only thing I'm mad about...and the guy who blocked me was harrasing me. The irony. I feel like going to halopedia and giving him a peice of my mind, but I probably shouldn't...so I'll just wait for a week and avoid him when I come back. He wasn't like this before the winter break, me and him were cool together, then he just...exploded. Take a look at the messages a sent him though, see if I was really "harrasing" him and you can ask him if I said one disrespectful word on the IRC, bet he won't have much to say. You know, I've been nice to him...nicer than he deserves. Just check it out sometime okay, then tell me if you think I should have been banned. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] ''Taters...'' 23:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RP: Convergence I notice on the RP under Status you put yours down should I do the same? Thanks 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) KK and thanks for letting me join 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 01:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC)